Benevolent Robots/Gallery
Gallery Images Optimus Prime G1.jpg|Optimus Prime (Transformers) Bumblebee G1 cartoon.png|Bumblebee (Transformers) Jazz (G1).png|Jazz (Transformers) Hound G1.png|Hound (Transformers) Ironhide G1.png|Ironhide (Transformers) Ratchet G1.png|Ratchet (Transformers) Skyfire G1.png|Skyfire/Jetfire (Transformers) Mirage G1.png|Mirage (Transformers) Prowl G1.png|Prowl (Transformers) Wheeljack (G1).png|WheelJack (Transformers) Sky Lynx 02.png|Sky Lynx (Transformers) Brawn G1.jpg|Brawn (Transformers) Trailbreaker G1.jpg|Trailbreaker (Transformers) Sideswipe G1.jpg|Sideswipe (Transformers) Sunstreaker G1.jpg|Sunstreaker (Transformers) Cliffjumper G1.jpg|Cliffjumper (Transformers) Grimlock G1.png|Grimlock (Transformers) Slag (G1).png|Slag/Slug (Transformers) Sludge (G1).png|Sludge (Transformers) Snarl (G1).png|Snarl (Transformers) Swoop (G1).png|Swoop (Transformers) Tracks G1.png|Tracks (Transformers) Bluestreak G1.png|Bluestreak (Transformers) Perceptor G1.png|Perceptor (Transformers) Grapple G1.png|Grapple (Transformers) Hoist G1.png|Hoist (Transformers) Beachcomber G1.png|Beachcomber (Transformers) Seaspray.png|Seaspray (Transformers) Metroplex G1.png|Metroplex (Transformers) Cosmos G1.png|Cosmos (Transformers) Blaster G1.png|Blaster (Transformers) Powerglide.png|Powerglide (Transformers) Omega Supreme G1.png|Omega Supreme (Transformers) Swerve G1.png|Swerve (Transformers) Pipes G1.png|Pipes (Transformers) Outback G1.png|Outback (Transformers) Hot Rod-Rodimus Prime.jpg|Hot Rod/Rodimus Prime (Transformers) Ultra Magnus (G1 cartoon).png|Ultra Magnus (Transformers) Arcee G1.png|Arcee (Transformers) Kup G1.png|Kup (Transformers) Springer G1.png|Springer (Transformers) Blurr G1.jpg|Blurr (Transformers) Wreck-Gar G1.jpg|Wreck-Gar (Transformers) Wheelie G1.png|Wheelie (Transformers) Broadside G1.jpg|Broadside (Transformers) Sandstorm G1.png|Sandstorm (Transformers) Technobots G1.png|Technobots (Transformers) Protectobots G1.png|Protectobots (Transformers) Aerialbots G1.png|Aerialbots (Transformers) Smokescreen G1.png|Smokescreen (Transformers) Warpath G1.png|Warpath (Transformers) Huffer G1.png|Huffer (Transformers) Windcharger G1.png|Windcharger (Transformers) Inferno G1.png|Inferno (Transformers) Ramhorn G1.png|Ramhorn (Transformers) Steeljaw G1.png|Steeljaw (Transformers) Rewind G1.png|Rewind (Transformers) Eject G1.png|Eject (Transformers) Skids G1.jpg|Skids (Transformers) WizardTinManClose-0.jpg|Tin Woodman (The Wizard of Oz) Tik Tok.jpg|Tik Tok (Oz series) RodneyCopperbottom.jpg|Rodney Copperbottom (Robots) Bigweld.jpg|Bigweld (Robots) Fender.png|Fender (Robots) Omniverse Clockwork.png|Clockwork (Ben 10 series) Bender Rodriguez.png|Bender Bending Rodriguez (Futurama) Piper_PinWheeler.jpg|Piper Pinwheeler (Robots) Cappy.jpg|Cappy (Robots) 123_Omega.gif|E-123 Omega (Sonic the Hedgehog series) Omniverse Nanomech.png|Nanomech (Ben 10 series) E-102_Gamma.png|E-102 Gamma (Sonic the Hedgehog series) C3po.jpg|C-3PO (Star Wars) R2-D2.jpg|R2-D2 (Star Wars) BB-8.png|BB-8 (Star Wars Sequel Trilogy) K-2SO.png|K-2SO (Rouge One: A Star Wars Story) Goddard.png|Goddard (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) Wall-e.png|WALL-E EVE.png|EVE (Disney/Pixar's WALL-E) M-O.png|M-O (Disney/Pixar's WALL-E) Jenny Wakeman.png|Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) B10 Reboot Overflow.png|Overflow (Ben 10 2016 series) 290px-Drill-Sergeant_03.jpg|Drill Sergeant (Skylanders) 300px-SG_Illus_Bouncer_Crop_LoRes1.jpg|Bouncer (Skylanders) Robot Skylander Magna Charge.jpg|Magna Charge (Skylanders) Spy_Rise.jpg|Spy Rise (Skylanders) Wind-Up.jpg|Wind-Up (Skylanders) 290px-Gearshift_Promo.jpg|Gearshift (Skylanders) 290px-Jawbreaker_Promo.jpg|Jawbreaker (Skylanders) Blaster-Tron_Sensei_Promo.jpg|Blaster-Tron (Skylanders) SuperCharger High Volt.jpg|High Volt (Skylanders) Robot Sensei Ro-Bow.jpg|Ro-Bow (Skylanders) Enhanced Overflow.png|Omni-Enhanced Overflow (Ben 10 2016 series) Gir.png|GIR (Invader Zim) Bulkhead.jpg|Bulkhead (Transformers: Animated) Activator Mini-Con Hi-Test.jpg|Hi-Test (Transformers: Robots in Disguise 2015) Windblade.png|Windblade (Transformers: Robots in Disguise 2015) Weaponizer Mini-Con Bashbreaker.jpg|Bashbreaker (Transformers: Robots in Disguise 2015) Eagle-like Mini-Con Aerobolt.jpg|Aerobolt (Transformers: Robots in Disguise 2015) Mini-Con Fixit.png|Fixit (Transformers: Robots in Disguise 2015) Robot Jones.gif|Robot Jones (Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?) Brains movie.jpg|Brains (Transformers Cinematic Universe) Crosshairs.png|Crosshairs (Transformers Cinematic Universe) Drift movie.jpg|Drift (Transformers Cinematic Universe) Skids and Mudflap movie.jpg|Skids and Mudflap (Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen) Roadbuster movie.png|Roadbuster (Transformers: Dark of the Moon) Topspin movie.jpg|Topspin (Transformers: Dark of the Moon) Leadfoot movie.png|Leadfoot (Transformers: Dark of the Moon) Slug movie.png|Slug (Transformers: Age of Extinction) Strafe movie.jpg|Strafe (Transformers: Age of Extinction) Scorn movie.png|Scorn (Transformers: Age of Extinction) Sqweeks.jpg|Sqweeks (Transformers: The Last Knight) Cogman.jpg|Cogman (Transformers: The Last Knight) Daytrader.jpg|Daytrader (Transformers: The Last Knight) Guardian Knights.png|Guardian Knights (Transformers: The Last Knight) B.E.N..png|B.E.N. (Disney's Treasure Planet) Carl the Robot.jpg|Carl the Robot (Disney's Meet the Robinsons) Mega Man.png|Mega Man Larry 3000.jpg|Larry-3000 (Time Squad) Cyborg 2003.png|Cyborg (Teen Titans) Zax.png|Zax (Benji, Zax & the Alien Prince) CGI Cleatus the Football Robot.png|Cleatus the Football Robot Arale Norimaki Render.png|Arale Norimaki Dog Mini-Con Servo.jpg|Servo (Transformers: Rescue Bots) N.I.G.E.L..jpg|N.I.G.E.L. (Godzilla: The Series) Rusty the Boy Robot.gif|Rusty the Boy Robot Friendly Robot Cubix.jpg|Cubix (Cubix: Robots for Everyone) Maximix.png|Maximix (Cubix: Robots for Everyone) TwinBee - TwinBee Taisen Puzzle-Dama.png|TwinBee Rockman_X_DiVE_Hunter_X.png|Mega Man X TOM_Evolution.png|TOM (Toonami) R2-KT.jpg|R2-KT (Star Wars) Cyborg (TTG).jpg|Cyborg (Teen Titans Go!) Robo with rocket boys.png|Robotboy Category:Galleries